


Chance Meeting

by anons123123



Category: British Actor RPF, Taron Egerton Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Bath Sex, Doggy Style, Drinking, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Los Angeles, Love, Marijuana, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anons123123/pseuds/anons123123
Summary: Alex, a loud, opinionated American, and Taron have a chance meeting at a juice store in Los Angeles after he is mobbed by fans. The relationship deepens. Plenty of smut, humor and fluff.





	1. Instagram isn't for everyone

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a Taron fic. Appreciate any and all feedback!

Alex (real name, Alexa, but that name has been permanently ruined by Amazon) had just finished a class at SoulCycle and stopped into a pressed juice place a few doors down. Sweaty, red faced, wearing a black Beyonce tee, black yoga pants, sneakers, and a New York Yankees hat, she was at the back of a very long line. “_Is this even worth the wait?_” She sighed and resigned herself to giving it 10 minutes before she left and popped back in her airpods, finishing up one of her many true crime podcasts.

Out of nowhere, a loud commotion appeared behind her. She jumped up, scared, and turned around. “TARON! CAN I HAVE A SELFIE? TARON! I LOVE YOU! TAAAAAARON!” A gaggle of maybe six or so teenage looking girls surrounded a man sitting alone at one of the tables. Dirty blonde hair, thick in all the right places, muscular, with a very strong jaw. Clad in a ball cap, plain black tee and some Adidas gym shorts, he looked like he had just finished a workout as well.   
  
Alex didn’t recognize him, but apparently he was famous. He was cute, but so were a lot of guys in LA. “Ladies, ladies, all right…. please, calm down and I promise I’ll take a selfie with all of you,” he said in a gorgeous Welsh accent. “_Oh, I get it now_,” Alex thought once she heard his voice. She was always a sucker for an accent. “_You do you, girls_.” She went back to her podcast and out of the corner of her eye, watched this guy gently greet everyone with hugs and take selfie after selfie.

Within the next sixty seconds, the door flung open again and at least 10 more girls came rushing in, surrounding the man who was clearly overwhelmed at this point. He was trying his best to make everyone happy, but it was too much. The girls were screaming, crying, grabbing at his shirt. Alex locked eyes with the shop’s security guard. He looked down, and then pulled out his cell phone and tried to ignore what was happening five feet away. She sighed, annoyed, and said “Are you going to fucking do your job and stop this, or do I have to do it myself?” A native of the East Coast, she was naturally blunt - sometimes too blunt.

The guard rolled his eyes and shuffled over to the chaos. “Girls! Girls! Enough is enough. If you ain’t buying something, you gotta go. Leave the poor dude alone,” he said, shooing them all out the door. The man glanced over at Alex, mouthed “thank you,” with a small bow, and made a beeline for the door. Unfortunately, in his haste, he left his wallet and phone on the table.

Alex grabbed both right away before they fell into the wrong hands. She abandoned her dreams of a cold juice (she had only moved up two spots in line) and dashed out the door, looking for the guy with the cute accent. He couldn’t have gone far. She saw several of the girls just outside; they were shaking, crying, shrieking, you name it. “Where did he go?” she asked them. They pointed to a dive bar across the street called Tiki Joe’s. “He ran into there, but we’re not old enough to get in,” one of them said, forlorn. “_Being in my 30s has perks, for once_,“ she thought.

Alex looked both ways and then made a beeline across the street, not even caring that she totally jaywalked.She burst through the door, shocked by how dark it was, in contrast to the LA sunshine outside. She looked around and saw the man sitting in a booth in the corner. He looked shell shocked. _Poor guy._

“Hi, I’m sorry to bother you, but you left these in the juice place,” she said, holding out his phone and wallet. The man looked up at her with sincere gratitude in his stunning green eyes. He honestly looked like he might cry. “Thank you so, so much. I was so freaked out that I just bolted. I can’t believe I just left those there. Thank you.”   
  
“It’s no problem at all,” Alex said. “That was quite a scene. How did they figure out where you were, anyway?” The man cleared his throat and said sheepishly “I was posting an Instagram story and I guess I must’ve accidentally left on the location feature.” “Well, that was dumb,” Alex replied with a laugh. He smiled and laughed, too, nodding in agreement. “Anyway, enjoy your day. No more Instagram for awhile,” she said and turned to exit.

“Wait!” he called out after her. “Have a seat. At least let me buy you a thank you drink now that I have my wallet back.” It was 12:15 PM, she had absolutely no makeup on, and she didn’t even know this guy, but that accent really, seriously made her weak. _Eh, what the hell?_ she thought and sat down in the booth. “What’s your name?” he asked. “It’s really Alexa, but since that name has been ruined forever, I just kind of go by Alex now.” “Well, it’s great to meet you, Alex. I feel like I haven’t seen a friendly face at all since I’ve been in LA.”

_He didn’t introduce himself_, she thought. _This is awkward_. “It’s rough out there,” she said. “And your name is?” He looked surprised for a second but then smiled and said “Taron Egerton.”


	2. Dive bar conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Taron continue their conversation at an LA dive bar after he ran inside to escape being mobbed by fans.

“And your name is?” He looked surprised for a second but then smiled and said “Taron Egerton.”

“Nice to meet you, Taron” she said, smiling back at him. “No offense, but are you famous for being a singer?” With that gorgeous accent, she wouldn’t be surprised.

He stammered a bit and said “Uh, well, no… sort of? I’m primarily an actor. But I have sung on a few projects, the main one being Rocketman where I played Elton John.” She loved how he pronounced “projects” differently than Americans do.

“Ohhhhh! That was you? I haven’t had a chance to see it yet. But my good friend, Colin, LOVED it.”

“Well, Colin’s right,” he laughed sheepishly. “I’m very proud of the film. And I do all my own singing,” he said with a smile. She smiled, too.

“What else would I have seen you in?” she asked. “Sorry if that’s an awkward thing to ask.”

“It’s a little awkward,” he laughed. “Um, let’s see…..Robin Hood with Jamie Foxx, that came out last year, Billionaire Boys Club, which didn’t do very well because of Kevin Spacey’s sex scandal, ummm some voiceover stuff…. oh! The Kingsman franchise! There have been two of those so far. We’re doing another one eventually.”

“Is that the one with Colin Firth and the pug?” she asked. He laughed and nodded. “Okay, I’ve seen bits and pieces of those. Mostly because I love pugs. And Colin Firth.” He laughed again. He found her honesty refreshing. She wasn’t trying to suck up to him.

“Enough about me,” he said with a wave of his hands. “I believe I owe you a drink. What would you like?” Alex hesitated and said “Um, just a Diet Coke, I guess.”

“Oh, I’m sorry - do you not drink?” “Quite the opposite,” she laughed. “I’m fucking hungover from being out way too late with some friends last night. I was tying to sweat it out this morning with SoulCycle and my juice but the latter didn’t exactly happened as planned.” He threw his head back and laughed heartily.

“Ah, yes. I’ve been there. Many, many times. How about a little hair of the dog, then? Come on?” He smiled and raised an eyebrow at her. _Ugh, he’s really fucking cute._ She sighed and said “Fine, I’ll take a mimosa.” He gave a thumbs up and walked to the bar.

_Wow, he’s gorgeous_, she thought as he walked away. His arms were incredibly toned, protruding through his plain black tee. He smelled amazing as he walked past. I pr_obably smell like sweat and BO, let’s be honest. I wonder if he’s gay?_ He was somehow incredibly masculine and yet vulnerable and shy at the same time. _Maybe I’m just used to meathead American guys._

Taron came back with a Corona for himself and the mimosa for Alex. “There we are,” he said, putting the drinks down on the table. “So, are you from New York originally? I noticed your Yankees hat.”

“No, I’m from New Jersey but lived in New York for college and a few years after. I moved here three years ago when I turned 30 and had a sort of quarter life crisis five years too late.” He nodded, understanding.

“I’m turning 30 in a few months, so I totally get it,” he said. He asked if growing up in Jersey was anything like the TV show Jersey Shore. She laughed and said honestly, it wasn’t far off. "What made you decide to leave New York? It’s one of my favorite cities.“

"New York is great,” she said, “And I’m sure I’ll end up there again eventually. But I just needed a change. It’s so fast paced there. I was becoming a very angry person - I was just tired of the subway, the smells, the rude people, the RATS. It was just time to go. Plus, Colin, my Rocketman friend, (Taron laughed at that description) had moved out here to further his DJ career and absolutely loved it. So it helped that I already had a friend in town.”

“Are you sure you’re not Snooki?” he laughed, referring to Pauly D’s career as a DJ as well. This made her laugh too loudly for the small, nearly empty space they were in; her laugh echoed to where the regulars sitting at the bar turned around and looked. “Sorry!” she said waving to them, embarrassed, which only made her and Taron laugh more.

She took a tiny sip of her mimosa and made a face like she was going to throw up. “Hangover still that bad?” he asked.

“I don’t think so? This just tastes like shit. I think the OJ is expired.”

“Oh no! Let me get you something else,” he said. “No, no,” she insisted. “It’s seriously okay, but you should get your money back, just based on the principle of the matter.” _Why am I always saying dumb shit like that?_ she thought to herself.

“You can have a sip of mine, if you’d like,” he said, setting down his beer. She gingerly took a sip and she had no idea why she did that. Their eyes locked and she felt her heart skip a beat. _OK, I really need to find out what his story is_, she thought.

She cut right to the chase. “Are you single? Because I now know a lot of 15 year old girls that would love to be your girlfriend,” she laughed. He groaned and then laughed, too. “Yeah, I am. I had an on and off girlfriend for several years, but we’re definitely off for good now.” _Definitely not gay then_. He didn’t look sad about it - just matter of fact.

“How about you?” he asked. Alex replied “I’m single - I haven’t had a serious boyfriend since I left New York, but I’ve had some fun with the not so serious ones.” He raised his eyebrows and she raised hers and shrugged in response. They both laughed.

They talked for awhile about their hometowns, his life in Wales and London sounding far more interesting and exotic than hers in New Jersey and New York, but he still seemed genuinely interested in what she said to say. He said he was in LA for at least five months working on a new, secret project. “Don’t you want to know it is?” he asked with a wink. _Is he flirting with me or does he just like to wink?_ “Not really,” she shrugged and they both laughed.

She mentioned her job at Vanderpump Dogs, where she worked in events and fundraising. She was very passionate about animal adoption and it showed when she spoke about her work. Taron liked how her eyes lit up when she talked about it. “I’m more of a cat person myself,” Taron said. Alex scrunched up her nose and shook her head. “I won’t hold that against you,” she laughed. ‘But we are getting cats soon at VPD.“ Ooooh, exciting!” Taron smiled.

The conversation flowed easily - there was natural chemistry there. After awhile, Alex glanced down at her Apple watch - 1:55. “Oh shit,” she said. “I’ve got to go. My poor dogs need a bathroom break. I didn’t realize it was this late.” They had been talking for over an hour and a half.

“What kind of dogs?” he asked. “Well, they’re not exactly mine. If I can, I like to take one or two dogs home from our shelter for the weekend just to give them a break and some normalcy. So this weekend have a poodle mix and a pitbull mix staying with me.” Taron nodded in understanding. A silence hung in the air as Alex gathered up her things to leave.

“Thank you for the drink - please, try to get your money back for it,” she said. Taron laughed and smiled. “Well, since this was a bust,” he said, gesturing to the rancid mimosa, “I still owe you a proper thank you drink. Can you even imagine if someone else had gotten hold of my phone and wallet?” Her stomach did a somersault at his suggestion of getting together again.

“What did you have in mind?” she asked. “How about meeting somewhere nicer than this,” he said with a dramatic whisper, “for some actual, not disgusting, drinks and more conversation? What about one of the Vanderpump restaurants since you work so close?”

She shook her head no. “You do not want to go one of those, trust me. They are nothing but tourist traps anymore. I’m certain you’d get mobbed by fans again. There’s a cool Mexican place on the same block as my office. Good, strong margaritas and pretty low key inside. I could meet you there around 5:30 tomorrow for happy hour?”

“Sounds brilliant,” he said. _I love British slang_, she thought to herself. He put the restaurant’s name and address in his phone and they exchanged numbers.

She stood up to leave and he stood up, too. He gave her a hug and a kiss on both cheeks. She was caught off guard by the kisses but then remembered this was something Europeans do. He still smelled incredible and she was sure she still smelled like stale sweat and hangover. She suddenly remembered she hadn’t been wearing any makeup at all this entire time and felt a wave of embarrassment wash over her. They exchanged “see you tomorrows” and she headed toward the exit.

He watched her walk away and liked how her blond ponytail, pulled through the back of her Yankees cap, bounced when she walked. She was short, barely over five feet, not thin but solid with thick, muscular legs and large breasts for her short stature. _She’s built a bit like me_, Taron thought, chuckling to himself. He didn’t seem to mind or even notice that she wasn’t wearing any makeup. She was coming from a workout, after all.

Alex got home, took care of the dogs, showered, ate a late lunch, and crashed into bed around 3:30, hoping a nap would help kill the rest of her hangover. She woke up about an hour later, feeling much better. She checked her phone and saw she already had a message from Taron. She instinctively smiled before even opening the message.

_“Thank you again. Lovely to meet you today. Been feeling a bit lonely in LA, so I really enjoyed our chat. Looking forward to tomorrow. xx_” Still smiling, she wrote back “_Glad I could help. Likewise. Enjoy the rest of your Sunday. See you soon._” After some internal debate, she added one heart emoji at the end, too. She figured it was the American equivalent of “xx.” _That doesn’t sound too desperate, right?_

With a dog on either side of her, she turned on the TV and flipped through the channels, but nothing interesting was on. She decided to open up YouTube and typed in “Taron Egerton.”


	3. Happy Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Taron meet up for a Monday night happy hour. They make plans later in the week, to let loose at a famous gay bar in LA, where Alex’s friend is the DJ.

With a dog on either side of her, Alex turned on the TV and flipped through the channels, but nothing interesting was on. She decided to open up YouTube and typed in “Taron Egerton.”

The first thing that came up was a video of Taron reading thirst tweets. This will be funny, she thought. She cackled loudly just like Taron did at the first tweet: “My ideal weight is Taron Egerton on top of me.” I love the internet. One of the tweets mentioned a sex scene with Taron and Richard Madden in Rocketman._ Oh, shit - the guy from Game of Thrones? I’ve gotta see this._

As if YouTube could read her mind, it was the next video to autoplay. _Hell yeah, here we go_. Her eyes popped out of her skull as she watched the scene unfold. _This is hot_. A few other Rocketman videos autoplayed - Honky Cat, the Rocketman scene, Saturday Night’s Alright. She smiled and quietly sang along with all of them. _Taron looks like a completely different person_, she thought. _I can’t believe he’s doing all the singing, too_.

She briefly considered renting the movie on iTunes, but then decided against it. _That was enough stalking for now._ She left the TV on and went out to take the dogs on a long walk. When she came back, YouTube had apparently continued autoplay various Taron videos. On the screen was a video of Taron and his ex-girlfriend, Emily, at a movie premiere. Alex stopped in her tracks.

She felt a wave of dread and embarrassment flow through her. She wasn’t jealous; that’s never been her style. She just felt very inferior. Emily was everything she was not - tall and thin with curves in all the right places, with dark hair and dark eyes, she was gorgeous. T_HAT’s who he used to date? Forget it_, she thought. _There’s no way he’ll go for a short, solid blonde like me_. She turned the TV off for the rest of the night, feeling down on herself.

Taron tried to focus on his work Monday morning, a table read for his new, still unannounced Marvel project, but he was distracted. He couldn’t wait to see Alex tonight for happy hour. He couldn’t stop thinking about their conversation yesterday and smiling. He loved how honest and unapologetically herself she was. A lot of the people in LA were fake, or only interested in using him to gain something for themselves. She didn’t seem like that at all. And he thought her New York accent was cute, too.

He decided to text her while he was on his lunch break. “_Just making sure we’re still on for tonight. xx_” Almost immediately, she wrote back, “_Yep, see you then_” with a heart emoji.

Finally, the day was almost over. Taron, feeling anxious and impatient, exited his car and thanked the driver around 5:15. He didn’t realize their meeting place, El Carmen, was directly next door to Alex’s workplace.

He walked by and saw her in the window, but she didn’t see him. She was talking to someone and holding one of the adoptable dogs, smiling. Wearing a maroon floral patterned fit and flare dress with her blonde hair down and straight, gold sandals, her round Prada glasses and just the right amount of makeup, Taron thought she looked adorable. He scurried next door quickly before she spotted him. Don’t want to look like a proper stalker. He took a seat at the end of the bar and waited.

At more or less 5:30 exactly, Alex walked in and saw Taron talking to the bartender, who was handing him a Corona. Her heart skipped a beat when he jumped up and said “hello, darling,” greeting her with a hug and the double kiss thing again. _He still smells incredible. He looks good, too._

He was wearing a tight black tee, black jeans, white Adidas sneakers and a ball cap that said “Twenty Two” on it. _Let’s get this over with,_ she thought. T_here’s no way he’s into me. He’s just doing this because he’s lonely and nice. And because I saved his phone and wallet._

“How long have you been here?” she asked. “Just 10-15 minutes. I’m normally not early, but I guess I was just excited to see you again.” She felt herself skip a breath. She didn’t know how to respond, so she just smiled._ Maybe he is into me?_ Their eyes met and she looked down, overwhelmed.

Alex ordered an original margarita, on the rocks, with salt on the rim. “Frozen is so much more fun, though,” Taron said. “Yeah, but I don’t want to get a brain freeze.” He laughed. He asked how her day was as she took a large sip of her drink. “Nothing too interesting. Just a regular Monday.” She talked about the annual gala she’s been planning at work. “It’s not until November, but there’s just so much planning to be done. I have a fundraising goal of over $1 million this year so there’s a lot of pressure.”

“I’m sure you can handle it. You love what you do, and you’re a professional,” he said with a smile. She asked about his day, but he couldn’t say much. Just that it was somehow both boring and hectic. She nodded in understanding. It must be something big, she thought.

Time passed, they kept talking, about their hometowns, their families, their friends, anything, and they ordered some food - chips and salsa and tacos. “Please don’t tell my trainer I’m eating like this. He’ll fucking kill me,” Taron said. Alex laughed and said “Yeah, I’m missing SoulCycle tonight for this. You owe me $33.” “I think I can make it up to you,” he said with a wink. _Fuck_, Alex thought.

They talked about how they both liked to work out, but also liked to eat and drink like there was no tomorrow. They were both on drink number three by now. Taron had a very early call time of 6:00 am tomorrow. _I’ll regret this in the morning, but I don’t care._ He didn’t want the night to end, even though it was late for a Monday. He loved her loud laugh, her shiny blond hair, how cute she looked in her glasses. _I guess I’ve got a crush._

Alex felt the same way but knew she had to get home soon. “I cannot be hungover tomorrow. I have a board meeting at 10:00am,” she said. “Sounds verrrrrrry professional,” Taron said in a goofy voice. They both laughed and he put his hand on her knee. _Oh my god._

Feeling a little loopy from his touch and bold from the three strong margaritas, Alex asked, “Uh.. I’m not sure what your schedule is or anything, but….do you want to hang out with me and some of my friends on Saturday night? We usually get together at wherever Colin is DJing. I’m not sure where that is yet this week but I’ll find out. And we usually can get some sort of VIP situation if we say we’re with him.” Taron smiled from ear to ear. “Of course I would. Just let me know when and where and I’ll be there.”

They both headed outside and waited for the respective Ubers. He put his arm around her shoulder. She smiled and pulled him closer in a side hug with her arm around his waist. Her Uber arrived first. “That’s me,” she said, referring to the car. He kissed her on the cheek, dangerously close to her lips, and said “See you soon. Get home safely, darling.” _Maybe he actually does like me. Because I definitely like him. I feel like one of those girls from the juice shop._

The next day, during an afternoon slump at work, Alex texted Colin, asking where he was working this week. “I’m about to jump in my car. Can I give you a call?” “Sure,” she wrote back.

Thirty seconds later, her phone rang.

“Hey, girl!”  
“Hey, friend.”  
“I’m on the road so I can only chat for a few minutes, but yes, I am working this weekend. I’ll be at The Abbey. They’re having some drag performers. They’re expecting a big crowd, so VIP is really strict.”  
“What do you mean, strict?”  
“You can’t just say my name at the door - I have to give them your name and they’ll check it against a VIP list.”  
“Oh….. that’s fine, I guess,” she said with some audible hesitation.  
“What’s the big deal?”  
“Well, I was thinking of bringing someone with me…..” she stammered.  
“Who?”  
“Just let me check first before we bother with the names.”  
“WHO? I swear to fucking god, Lex, if it’s Brian again,” he said, referring to her longtime fuckboy that none of her friends liked, for good reason.  
“NO! I haven’t even talked to him since like, January. No, no, no.”  
“Then who is it?”  
Alex sighed. “OK, you CAN’T TELL any of our other friends. Or anyone. I’m serious.”  
“I promise! Spill the tea, girl.”  
“It’s Taron Egerton… but DON’T put his name on the list until I check with him first.”  
“What? How? Are you fucking serious?!”  
“Yes, I’m fucking serious! I met him at that juice place by SoulCycle the other day. The one that’s always super crowded.”  
“OUR SOULCYCLE?! The one time I don’t go!” he whined. “Have you guys fucked? I need all the details. All of them.”  
“Oh my god, Colin, no! I just met him. It’s not like that. I have a legit crush on him I think. And you know that’s not like me.”  
“Well I’VE had a crush on him for like, five years! So I’ll fight you for him.”  
They both laughed. Alex saw her boss walk past her office and felt a negative vibe.  
“Okay, I need to go. I’ll text you once I find out for sure about Saturday.”  
“You’d better! I’m going to be thinking about this all day now. I can’t believe you waited until today to tell me.”  
Alex laughed and they both said their goodbyes.

She picked up her phone to text Taron. “_Found out Colin is at The Abbey this weekend. It’s a gay bar in West Hollywood and they’ll have drag performers. It will probably be crowded. We have to put our name on a list for VIP. I would meet you there around 8:00ish. Just wanted to make sure that was cool with you before I made any definite plans. If you’re not comfortable with this, I totally understand and there’s no hard feelings.”_

Taron didn’t reply until after 8:00 that night. Alex knew he was busy but also couldn’t help but feel a little self-conscious. “_Sorry for the delay. Just been one of those days. That’s fine with me, darling. Looking forward to it. See you then. xx”_

Alex smiled and wished she could fast forward the rest of the week.


	4. Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Taron have a fun night at a popular LA gay bar and then take things back to his hotel room. Sexual content.

Alex picked up her phone to text Taron. “_Found out Colin is at The Abbey this weekend. It’s a gay bar in West Hollywood and they’ll have drag performers. It will probably be crowded. We have to put our name on a list for VIP. I would meet you there around 8:00ish. Just wanted to make sure that was cool with you before I made any definite plans. If you’re not comfortable with this, I totally understand and there’s no hard feelings.”_

Taron didn’t reply until after 8:00 that night. Alex knew he was busy but also couldn’t help but feel a little self-conscious. “_Sorry for the delay. Just been one of those days. That’s fine with me, darling. Looking forward to it. See you then. xx”_

Alex smiled and wished she could fast forward the rest of the week.

Finally, Friday night rolled around. The work week was over and Taron and Alex were both relieved and anxious to see each other the following night. Taron lingered at the juice shop where he first saw Alex on Saturday morning hoping that he’d “accidentally” run into her, but no such luck. She’d skipped SoulCycle in favor of going to a Yoga studio with her friend, Brittany, and kept watching the clock, waiting for 8:00.

At 7:45, Taron was pacing outside of The Abbey. Wearing a white, relaxed David Bowie vintage style tee underneath a patterned button up shirt and black jeans. He could hear the music outside and could tell it was already crowded. Should I just go inside? But then what if I can’t find her and her friends? I’ll wait. A few minutes later, Alex got out of her Uber, alone, wearing a black strapless maxi dress that accentuated her large breasts, the same gold sandals, and a large flower statement necklace. Her hair was pulled back into a voluminous full bun and she had on more makeup than usual. For once, I have someone to impress, she thought. Taron temporarily stopped breathing when he saw her.

“Hello, Darling. You look lovely.” He kissed her only on one cheek this time. Is that good or bad? Alex worried. “Thanks. You don’t look so bad yourself, Major Tom,” she replied. Taron chuckled and said “You’ve come alone?” “My friends were taking too long,” she explained. I didn’t want to be late. They’ll catch up with us, I promise.”

He put his arm around her waist and they walked up to the door and gave their names. They were escorted over to a VIP booth area near the DJ booth. She saw Colin and waved him over. Please don’t act weird, she thought. Colin approached with the goofiest smile, trying and failing to be cool. “Taron, this is my good friend, Colin. We’ve known each other since college. He is my family here in LA. I met mostly all of my other friends through him.” “Lovely to meet you, Colin,” Taron said with a handshake. “I’m really looking forward to hearing your set tonight. Alex tells me you’re the best DJ.”

Colin looked clammy and nervous, which was very unlike him. “Umm yeah… cool…. I’m excited to meet you, too. I love the Kingsman movies. Maybe we can get a selfie later,” he said with a weak chuckle. _Oh god_, Alex thought. Taron nodded in gratitude and said “Thank you so much for allowing me to be on your VIP list tonight.” “Baby, you’ve been on my VIP list for years. You just didn’t know it yet.” Alex didn’t know whether to laugh or cry, but at least that was classic Colin for you. Thankfully, Taron just laughed.

The rest of her and Colin’s crew eventually arrived. Alex and Taron had each had a couple of drinks by this point and Colin’s setlist was pretty good so far. The group was about 12 people deep in their VIP area. Taron greeted everyone politely and, thankfully, everyone was cool, albeit surprised. Alex hadn’t told anyone but Colin that she was bringing him. He got noticed by a few people, but the crowd was more interested in seeing some of the stars of RuPaul’s Drag Race. Taron felt relieved that he didn’t have to take selfies all night long and could just enjoy the night getting to know Alex and her friends.

Their server came over with a tray of tequila shots. “Sure, we’ll take two,” Taron said. Clinking their shot glasses, Alex watched as he sucked on the lime, thinking how incredibly sexy he looked. Things went blurry for both of them from there. More shots. More vodka. More Corona. Colin was on fire - mixing today’s music with the music of classic gay icons. Alex and Taron danced to Lizzo, Janet Jackson, Billie Elish, getting closer and closer with each song. They went from simply holding hands and laughing as they danced, to their hands on each others hips or around the neck.

Colin played one of his signature tunes, “I’m Your Man” by Wham. “Ohhhh! I looooooove George Michael!” Taron slurred. “Technicallyyyyy, I think it’s Wham,” Alex slurred back in a sarcastic tone. Taron put his hands up in an “excuse me” motion and they both laughed. He pulled her close and they sloppily danced on each other, Taron singing (or really, shouting) along with the lyrics in her ear as he nuzzled her neck.

_Listen_   
_ I don’t need you to care_   
_ I don’t need you to understand, yeah_   
_ All I want is for you to be there_   
_ And when I’m turned on_   
_ If you want me_   
_ I’m your man!_   
_ If you’re gonna do it, do it right, right_   
_ Do it with me_

Sort of taking that as an invitation, they looked into each other’s eyes and Alex knew it was now or never, and she wasn’t let it going to be never. She pulled him by the back of the neck and kissed him, first lightly and sweet, and then more passionately as he returned the kiss. Colin saw from the DJ booth and was both proud and jealous. They continued on like that - switching between dancing, drinking, and kissing, for the rest of the night. It could’ve been minutes, or it could’ve been hours. Alcohol blurred the timeline and heightened their feelings for each other. Colin mixed the original Honky Cat with thank u, next and gave Alex the thumbs up when she whipped around to look at him as if to say “really?!”

Taron laughed. “I think that’s my cue. Do you want to get out of here?” Alex nodded. “I have to pee first, though,” she said as she walked towards the restrooms. W_hy did I tell him that? I’m the worst_. Taron briefly considered following her, as all of the bathrooms were single stall and often used for hookups, but, even in his drunken state, he knew that was a bad look for him.

Their Uber arrived and they headed to the hotel where Taron was staying. The second they walked in the door to his suite, they started making out as if their ship was going down. Taron drunkenly slammed Alex against the wall of the kitchen, pinning her down while still standing up. She loved it and couldn’t get enough of his soft lips, and his sweet, Corona tasting tongue. Running her fingers through his hair, she broke the kiss and said “where’s the bedroom in this joint?”

“I love a woman that knows what she wants,” he growled and pulled her by the hand to the bedroom and it’s California King bed. They tumbled into bed, their lips still smashing against each other. Alex tugged at Taron’s shirts. He removed the top one first, and then Bowie came off, too, revealing his extremely toned arms and chest. “Fuck, you’re so hot,” she said between kisses. “Stop it. You’re not so bad yourself,” he breathed and tugged at her dress, while still pawing at her tits. She pulled it over her head and threw it on the ground, revealing her black strapless bra with her breasts spilling out, and her black Spanx underwear. _Fuck._

Alex put her hands over her face in embarrassment. “I sometimes get chub rub, okay!,” she whined. I knew we’d be dancing. I just didn’t know you’d actually see them.” “I don’t fucking care, darling. Have you seen my thighs? I could use a pair of those myself,” he said, playfully slapping his right thigh. “Now, let’s get those off,” he purred as he pulled down the Spanx.

He spread her legs and breathed in her scent before licking her clit a few times, driving her crazy. She sat up, tugged at his pants, and soon those were gone, too. He was so big and so hard. Alex put her mouth on his cock, bobbing up and down. Fueled by alcohol, her technique was extra sloppy.

“Oh, fuck, that feels so good,” Taron moaned. Alex hummed against his dick in agreement. “You like that?” she asked. “Yeah,” he said breathlessly, “but I still want to fuck you.” Alex nodded and said “doggy style,” her favorite position. She grabbed one of the two condoms she had in her wristlet and helped him slide it on. I can’t believe she brought her own. I love it, Taron thought to himself. He grunted and flipped her over, her ass in his face. He slowly slid inside of her, both of them gasping at the sensation.

The alcohol and their hormones took over as they pumped in and out of each other, both moaning in pleasure with little to no inhibition. Alex’s breasts were flopping all over the place as Taron rammed into her hard. He liked to see them jiggle. He reached around and rubbed her clit as he continued to fuck her from behind. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god,” Alex moaned. “Mmmmm, I want you to come,” Taron said. Within a minute, she was flying high as he felt her clench around his dick. He began thrusting wildly, reaching his peak as well. They both collapsed on the bed, drunk, naked, and happy.

Alex woke up feeling like shit. Her head was throbbing. She was alone in the bed, still naked. _Classy_, she thought to herself. She glanced at her watch and saw it was 6:45 in the morning. She wasn’t sure what time they left The Abbey last night, but it was probably sometime around 1:00 AM. She heard a noise and realized it was Taron, throwing up in the bathroom. _Oh no_. She decided to give him some privacy for a few minutes, accidentally falling asleep again. She woke up again an hour and a half later, and heard something in the living room. She groaned, still feeling awful, threw on a hotel robe, and shuffled out to see what the commotion was.

Taron, also in the same hotel robe, was singing “Wake Me Up Before You Go Go” while flipping through the channels on TV. “George Michael again?” she asked. “Technicallyyyyy, it’s Wham,” he said with a wink and patted for her to come sit with him on the couch. Her heart swelled and she joined him.

“How are you feeling?,” Taron asked her. “Like I want to die,” she deadpanned. “How are you so chipper?” She wasn’t going to call him out about the throwing up incident. “Oh, I feel like shit, too. I just was trying to look cool in front of you,” he replied. She laughed loudly at that. Someone knocked at the door and Taron got up to open it. He had ordered a ton of stuff from room service - croissants, pancakes, bacon, eggs, and fruit, along with coffee, water, Sprite and Pedialyte.

“That’s quite a spread, oh my god,” Alex said. “Well, I wasn’t sure what you’d be hungry for. The Sprite and Pedialyte are one of my favorite hangover cures,” he replied. Alex nodded knowingly. They ate and drank quietly, recapping some of the night and looking at pictures of the drag show on Instagram. “I don’t even remember this happening,” Taron said with a laugh. “I might? But I might not,” Alex replied. Once they finished the meal, Alex began to gather her things to leave. _I don’t want to overstay my welcome. He’s probably busy today._

“Leaving so soon?,” Taron asked, a tinge of sadness in his voice. “Oh well… I mean… I don’t know, you’ve probably got things to do. I don’t want to be in your way,” she stammered. “You won’t be in my way. I honestly was looking forward to being hungover and lazy with you today,” he said quietly. She could tell he meant it. “Well, how can I say no to that?” She sat back down on the couch and he put his arm around her, both smiling as she nuzzled into his side.


	5. Halloween Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Taron spend a lazy night in and make plans to attend a Halloween party together. Contains sexual content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mister Softee is the mascot for ice cream trucks in America.

_Three months later_

Alex and Taron had officially become a couple, spending at least every weekend together, and usually one or two weeknights as well. There was no grand declaration of "will you be my boyfriend/girlfriend?" by either of them. Before another romp in the sheets one day, Alex, who was on the pill, told him it was no longer necessary for them to keep using condoms, and that was that. "I'm not fucking anyone else - are you?" she asked. He smiled and said "only like 4 or 5 other people." "You asshole," she laughed.

Taron's schedule was crazy. His planned five months in LA had been extended by at least another two months. The movie had gone way over budget and re-shoots were required. All Alex knew was that he was filming something for Marvel, and he really wasn't even allowed to tell her that much, but he trusted her, and it felt weird to keep such a big secret from his girlfriend. She was curious but knew it wasn't worth prying; she respected his career, and he respected hers, as things began to pick up at her job, with the gala getting closer and closer. She was bringing work home at night and often found herself stressed out on the weekends.

One mundane Sunday afternoon, the couple strolled hand in hand in the LA Farmer's Market, lazily browsing and hoping to get some brunch. Taron's other hand was holding a Vanderpump Dog, Luna, on the end of her red leash, wearing a little neon yellow shirt that said "ADOPT ME." Luna was one of the many dogs Alex had taken home for a weekend break from the shelter, but, for some reason, Taron had really taken a shining to her. A 10 year old Pomeranian with a limp and one eye, she wasn't exactly bringing in the adoption applications, but Alex knew her perfect home was out there somewhere. She was surprised that Taron had formed such a bond with her, considering he wasn't much of a dog person. He even popped in to visit at Vanderpump Dogs one afternoon when he had a rare weekday off. Alex heard his gorgeous voice boom "where's my girl?" and she ran out of her office, naturally thinking he was referring to her, only to find him nuzzling up to Luna.

As they rounded the corner, headed towards a shop that sold over 300 types of hot sauce, they were met with a male photographer, heavy set with dark hair and eyes, and an annoyingly shrill voice. "Taron! Taron! Anything to say to TMZ?" "Good morning, TMZ! Thanks, mate. Have a good one," he replied with a wave, politely trying to be done with the conversation. "Anything you can tell us about the new Marvel movie you're working on?" Taron and Alex said nothing, just kept walking as the man followed, still filming them. He tried a different approach and asked "who is this lovely lady on your arm?" Without skipping a beat, Alex replied, "this is Luna, and she's currently available for adoption at Vanderpump Dogs." Taron couldn't hold back a laugh. The man said "So you support the pet adoption movement, Taron?" "Of course. Adopt don't shop. Thanks again, mate," and he pulled Alex and Luna into one of the shops, waiting for the man to pass by. "You handled that well," he told her with an eyebrow raise. It was the first time they had been approached by the paparazzi together. Alex shrugged and said "he's just trying to do his job. We're out in public. It's not like we're at home or a private event. And now maybe Luna will finally find her forever home." Taron smiled and kissed her hand with a chuckle. He felt like he had found his forever home in Alex, but he wasn't sure how to tell her yet. _I think I'm in love with her._

Later that week, Taron and Alex were looking forward to spending a lazy Friday night in together at his hotel suite. Taron sent her a text that afternoon: "I'v_e left a key for you at the front desk. They'll ask for your ID and the code name, which is Donald Duck this time. Just come over and let yourself in whenever. I'll text you when I'm 30 minutes away and then you can call down to room service and order some dinner. Healthy, please,_" with the grimace emoji. He was still required to be in insanely good shape for the Marvel role, so he was eating very well and working out constantly. Alex didn't mind; by proxy, she had lost a little bit of weight, too. And, of course, she loved working out with him, both in and out of the bedroom. _"Why can't I at least be Daisy Duck? Can't wait to see you tonight."_ "_Fuck gender roles. Pick a movie on Netflix, something funny xxxxx_" was his reply and she chuckled.

After embarrassingly referring to herself as Donald Duck to get the key, Alex let herself in and got comfortable in Taron's suite, opening up her work laptop with a sigh. The suite was bigger than her apartment, the food was free, and someone cleaned up after them. She wished she could just move in permanently. She knew that Taron only had a limited amount of time in LA and would go back home to London once the movie had finished filming. She constantly heard that clock ticking in the back of her mind, but neither one of them had been ready to have the "where do we go from here?" conversation yet. Picking up the remote, she browsed through Netflix before settling on "Shaun of the Dead." It was funny, per Taron's request, and since it was getting close to Halloween, one of her favorite holidays, it was timely, too. She eventually received the 30 minute heads up text from Taron and ordered their dinner - a cheese and vegetable tray, grilled chicken breasts, a large salad, and a small cauliflower pizza, which was delivered promptly with a complimentary bottle of champagne.

Alex ran up to the door like a puppy when she heard Taron's key hit the door. "Hello, my darling," he said, throwing his duffel bag down on the floor and wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug. She inhaled his manly, but sweet, scent and smiled while pressing herself further into his chest. He was wearing athletic shorts with Under Armor slides, a white t-shirt that showed off all the definition in his arms, and his favorite "twenty-two" hat. She was wearing her signature black yoga pants with one of his hoodies she had thrown over her t-shirt. "Stole my sweatshirt, did you?" he asked. "It smelled like you," she replied while still smashing her face into his chest. He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Speaking of smells, this food smells amazing. I'm starving." He walked over to inspect what she had ordered. "Well done..... champagne?" "I didn't order it; they just sent it up randomly," she said with a shrug. "Nice. I definitely want to tap into this later," he said with a wink, as he filled his plate with food. "Aren't you going to eat, love?" he asked her. "Yes, I just have to go to the bathroom and then I'll fix my plate. You can hit play on the movie; it's ready to go and I've seen it a bunch of times." Taron made his way to the couch with his overflowing plate. She heard him exclaim "oh my god!" as she was finishing up in the restroom.

"What?" Alex asked, walking back into the living room. "You picked 'Shaun of the Dead?!'" he exclaimed. "Yeah, is that okay? We can pick something else. I just figured it was funny and Halloween-y and -" Taron cut her off. "This is my favorite fucking movie of all time. Have you been Googling me, love?" he said with a laugh. "Only the sex scene from "Rocketman." Many, many times," she deadpanned. He laughed, knowing she was most likely serious. "I'm just surprised, is all. Happily surprised. Go get your dinner and then come sit with me." Alex did as he requested and they both laughed as if this was the first time they had seen the movie. About halfway through, Taron rubbed Alex's arm and said "Speaking of Halloween, I know how much you love it." Alex nodded in agreement. He continued, "How would you feel about going to a Halloween party with me? It's Steven Spielberg's and I've been dying to get on the invite list forever. It's on the 25th." Alex's eyes lit up as she grabbed her phone to check her calendar and saw that she was free. "Fuck. Yes. I am so in. OMG, what should we dress as?" "How about Shaun and Ed? I'll be Ed. It will be funny. I'll get all of the costume stuff from the props department at work. They will be proper good." "Yes, yes, yes, and yes. I can't wait." Alex replied and snuggled back up under Taron's arm.

The movie was just about over when she looked over and saw Taron wiping away tears and heard him sniffling. Alex laughed and said incredulously "Are you seriously crying at 'Shaun of the Dead' right now? You've seen this a hundred times!" "Shut up! I think it's sweet how Shaun keeps Ed around even after he became a zombie. That's true love right there." Alex couldn't contain her laughter and was fully cracking up. She saw Taron fake a pout. "Oh my god. My Mister Softee.... what am I going to do with you?," she laughed while wiping away his tears. Taron was laughing, too. One of her favorite things about him was that he could laugh about himself.

"Okay, okay, enough crying," Taron said, popping up from the couch. He grabbed the bottle of champagne that was still on ice and two glasses. "I'm going to draw us a warm bubble bath. Meet me in the bathroom in 10 minutes," he said with a wink. "Five minutes," she replied and he laughed.

Five minutes later, Alex opened the bathroom door and saw Taron had filled up the massive, jetted tub, with warm water and plenty of bubbles. He was lighting candles and had put the champagne and glasses on a nearby table, along with his cell phone which was providing a mellow soundtrack. Both of them disrobed and climbed in, involuntarily releasing happy groans at how relaxing and warm the water was. They decided to skip formalities and just drink right out of the bottle of champagne, passing it back and forth and both taking hearty chugs. Alex scooted back so that her back was pressed against Taron's chest. "This has been a perfect Friday night," she said, craning her neck to look up at him. He smiled and said "it's not over yet, love," leaning down to kiss her. Just as his tongue slipped into her mouth, his phone dinged 3 or 4 times in a row. He groaned in frustration. "You'd better look. What if it's work?" Alex said, understanding. He scooted forward to the table and glanced. "It's just my group text with the boys, thank god. I'm putting it on do not disturb." The music resumed as he set his phone back down.

They settled back into position and Alex asked "what did they want?" "Just more planning of my birthday. I'll text them back later," he said, lacing his fingers through hers. "I wish I could be there," she said, the sadness evident in her voice. For his 30th birthday, Taron had managed to secure a week off work. He had it written into his contract when he accepted the Marvel role. He was planning to fly home to London and spend a night out there with just his closest boys - dinner and hitting the bars (or "pubs," as he called them) as a crew, before taking a party bus the next day all the way to Aberystwyth where the group would meet up with other family and friends and boyfriends and girlfriends for a second celebration. Taron then would spend a few days home with family before flying back to LA. "I know," he said, pushing her hair to the side and kissing the back of her neck. He had invited Alex to come along shortly after things had more or less become official with them, but there was no way she could take off work that close to her gala. Taron's birthday was November 10, and the gala was November 27, the night before Thanksgiving in America. "I want that more than anything, darling, but I understand," he mumbled, his lips not breaking contact with her skin as he spoke. She turned around to face him, water splashing, her lips millimeters from his. "More than _anything?_" she asked, teasing. "Almost anything," he whispered, leaning forward an kissing her passionately.

Alex groaned and deepened the kiss, their tongues dancing together, fighting for dominance. He grabbed her thighs and pulled her up onto him, her legs wrapped around his waist. She could feel his hard cock brush against her thigh. She reached down into the water and started to play with the head. Taron pulled away from their kiss and threw his head back while moaning. "I could listen to that noise all day," Alex said, her lips near his ears. "Shut up and ride me," he said, the lust in his voice evident. Alex did as she was told and lowered herself onto his cock, both moaning at the sensation. "You're so hard.... it's incredible how full you make me," Alex said, while slowly bouncing up and down, the water fully splashing out of the tub now. Taron was furiously rubbing her clit in the rhythm of their thrusts, driving Alex mad. "Not so Mr. Softee anymore, am I?" he replied at they both mixed laughter into their moans.


	6. This is Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taron and Alex dress up as Shaun and Ed from Shaun of the Dead for Steven Spielberg's Halloween party. Things do not go as planned.

"Honey, I'm home!," Taron's gorgeous voice bellowed, as he opened the door to his hotel suite. "Alex?," he called, getting no answer. She wasn't in the living room, bedroom, or bathroom. He was just about to text her when he heard a noise from the balcony.

He slid the door open and saw Alex sitting in a chair, glass of white wine in one hand, freshly lit blunt in the other, noise canceling headphones on as she be-bopped to whatever music she was listening to. He smiled, and wrapped his arms around her neck from behind. She jumped, spilling some of the wine. "Jesus, Taron! You about gave me a heart attack," she said, laughing and clutching her chest.

"Happy Halloween," was his reply, holding up the fat suit that he had the Marvel props department make for him for his Ed costume. "Oh my god!," Alex exclaimed, jumping up to take a closer look. "That is incredible. This is going to be so fun. What time do we need to leave tonight?"  
  
"The car is coming at 8:00. I see you're getting the party started already," Taron said, taking the joint from her hand and taking a long drag before sitting down on the adjacent chair. It was only 4:30.  
  
"I bought some edibles, too," Alex said, holding up a bag from Mad Men, one of the local weed chains.

"I can't show up to this too fucked up. There will be a lot of VIPs there and I'd like to get invited back next year," Taron said, passing the joint back to her. "More edibles for me, then,” Alex replied, setting down the bag and Taron chuckled.

  
"What were you listening to?," he asked.  
"The _Rocketman_ soundtrack."  
"Really?," Taron beamed.  
"No. It's my Hallowen megamix." She leaned over and showed him her Spotify playlist -_ Thriller, Ghostbusters, This is Halloween_, and so on.  
"You're such a shit," Taron said, laughing. "I made you laugh, though," Alex replied, smiling.  
  
They continued to pass the joint until it was gone, sitting in comfortable silence while the Halloween mix played quietly on Alex's phone as she flipped through a magazine.

Alex could tell when he wanted to sit and just "be." This was one of those times. The Marvel shoot was still a semi-disaster and she knew he just wanted to relax and unwind before having to switch back into "Taron Egerton" mode for the party tonight. That was partly why she stopped at Mad Men earlier. "We should get ready, babe," Taron eventually said. They both got up to change into their costumes.  
  
"You almost ready? The car's here, love," Taron called a few hours later. Alex emerged from the bedroom, dressed fully like Shaun from Shaun of the Dead. She wore a white button down men's shirt, a red tie, splattered red ink on the pocket, and a nametag that said "Shaun." "This nametag is really official looking, Tar-OH MY GOD!" Alex bellowed, laughing hysterically as she looked up at Taron.  
  
He was wearing a fat suit, an oversized green t-shirt reading "I GOT WOOD," black slacks, with a dog collar and fake chain around his neck and zombie makeup on his face. One of his favorite on-set makeup artists gave him a step by step list on how to do the makeup, and it hadn't turned out half bad at all.

"You like?" Taron asked, doing a fake sexy dance.

"Honestly, I'd still hit it," Alex replied. "Who knows? Maybe we can try this collar out later?,” she questioned, while running her hand along the shiny fabric around his neck.

“You fucking perv, come on," he said, grabbing her hand and leading her downstairs and to the car.  
  
They arrived at the venue, the Ritz Carlton in Downtown LA, where the party was being held in one of the hotel's ballrooms. They were directed to the correct room by hotel staff, who looked a little weary of the couple. _I hope we don't smell like weed_, Alex thought. She didn't want to mess this up for him. The opened the door to the impeccably decorated room and looked at each other in total shock.  
  
Everyone else was dressed in formal wear, gowns, and tuxedos, with masquerade masks. No one else was wearing an actual, proper Halloween costume. They both grabbed the hands of the other and turned right back around, exiting the room, trying not to laugh until the door was closed behind them.  
  
"Oh my god! Oh my fucking god! Apparently no one bothered to tell me the dress code, fuck" Taron laughed, and Alex was cracking up, too. She was grabbing her stomach, in pain from the laughter, as she breathed out "Okay, this is what we're going to do - we'll go back to the hotel, take all of this shit off, you'll put on a tux, I'll wing my eyeliner and throw on a dress, we'll be back here in an hour. Or even if you just want to make a cameo by yourself without me, that's fine, too. I'll call an Uber now," pulling out her phone.  
  
Taron's face scrunched up in confusion. "Why would I want to come alone?"  
"Well I don't know, I mean - this is an important work thing for you. It's fine if you just need to show yourself quickly without me dragging you down, really."  
"No, fuck that. You wanted an amazing Halloween, and that's what you're going to get. Come on," he said, grabbing her hand as he called back the driver.  
  
"Taron, it's really okay - we can just change and go back. It's no big deal," Alex insisted, climbing into the backseat.  
"No. We're not letting these costumes go to waste," Taron said firmly. "Excuse me, mate? Have you dropped anyone off at any Halloween parties tonight?" he asked the driver. "Yes, Mr. Egerton. I know just the place," was his reply.  
  
Alex started digging in her purse for some gum and to check her makeup. "Do you still have those edibles with you?" Taron asked, a glint in his eye.  
  
She smiled and pulled out the bag from her purse, raising an eyebrow. She handed him two gummies and pulled out two for herself. Taron did a mock cheers of his candy against hers and said "Here's to our perfect Halloween. Not the one we expected, but it will still be perfect because we're together." Alex smiled, popped the gummies in her mouth, and leaned over to kiss him. "Don't mess up my makeup, babe," Taron laughed.  
  
The driver dropped them off at a bar called The Precinct, just a short drive from their original location. It was full but not overly crowded and plenty of people were in costume. "I think this is a gay bar; I've been here with Colin before," Alex said. "I guess that's our thing. I don't mind," Taron laughed. _God, he's so cool_, Alex thought.  
  
The edibles had started to kick in and both of them felt a little like they were happily in slow motion as they hit the dance floor, laughing and twirling each other. After a few songs, Taron stepped away to get them a couple of beers when Alex heard him yelling "LA! LA!," his sometimes nickname for her - standing for both "Little Alex," due to her short stature, and, of course, the city in which they met. She turned around and saw him waving her over.  
  
She walked over and saw that he was standing with another Ed and Shaun and she laughed a true belly laugh. "Isn't this perfect? This is Brian and Devin, my new friends. We have to get a selfie!" Taron said excitedly. Alex nodded and the four of them all smiled for the camera. They made small talk with the guys for a few minutes until Alex heard _Thriller_ being played. "Sorry, gentlemen, but this is my jam," she said and ran off to the dance floor alone. She could do the moves just like the video. In her mind at least.  
  
Taron continued chatting for a few minutes before getting a Corona for both Alex and himself and strutting dramatically out on the dance floor, spilling beer on himself in the process. Alex saw and they both let out loud laughs, Taron's being especially bellowing and high pitched. _Oh my god, he's such a fucking dork,_ she thought. _I love him. I'm sure of that. I just don't know how to tell him yet._  
  
After returning back to Taron's suite, both buzzed and happy but not sloppy, Alex helped Taron get out of the fat suit and wiped her own makeup off in the bathroom, wearing one of the soft hotel robes. Taron padded in in his slippers and own robe, zombie makeup still on his face. He sat down on the closed toilet and said "Will you wipe mine off, too?," his voice soft. "Sure thing," Alex said as she got to work removing the last remnants of Ed. Taron hummed and smiled as she wiped. "There he is. There's my guy," Alex said as she finished, leaning down to peck him on the lips, but Taron grabbed her face and pulled her in for a real kiss, catching her by surprise. He groaned as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. They made out like that for a little while, soft, slow, and sweet. _I love her so much. I could do this all day, every day_, he thought.  
  
Taron pulled her closer as she straddled him, her hips gently rocking. Alex pulled back, panting and lips swollen. "I'm not fucking you on the toilet," she said, grabbing his hand and leading him to the bedroom. "But you WILL fuck me, right?" Taron said, cheekily.  
  
Falling into bed together, they made love slowly and quietly, still mellow from the weed, with their bodies saying all the words that their brains couldn't express to one another yet. Alex was on top, her back arched and her large breasts heaving with each thrust of Taron's hips. She felt her orgasm coming closer as Taron rubbed her clit in rhythm with his thrusts. "Oh fuck, I'm gonna -" "Come for me, baby. I love it. Come on," Taron replied as she clenched down on him and shook, causing him to have his own release as well.  
  
Alex climbed off and nuzzled into Taron's side as they tried to come back down to earth. Both wanting to tell the other how they felt, but both still scared. "What are you thinking about, love?" he said softly, rubbing her cheek. "Just thinking about how this really was the perfect Halloween. I want to spend every Halloween with you from now on," she replied, smiling and looking into his gorgeous eyes. "Only Halloween? Nothing else?" Taron said, teasing. "Yes, only Halloween. Don't speak to me for the other 364 days of the year," she deadpanned as they both giggled.


End file.
